There is a desire to reduce energy consumption in vehicles, particularly electric vehicles (EV) or plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEV), to increase range and reduce range anxiety experienced by vehicle users.
A prior temperature control strategy brings or maintains a temperature of a charge storage device of a vehicle within an optimum temperature range. For example, a temperature of a charge storage device may be brought within an optimum temperature range for charging of the charge storage device in advance of the vehicle reaching the charging point. The optimum temperature range for charging is narrower than an optimum temperature range for vehicle operation.
The prior strategy wastes energy because additional cooling or heating is required to bring or maintain the temperature of the charge storage device within the optimum temperature range for charging.
It is an aim of the present invention to address disadvantages associated with the prior art.